


The Last Dragon

by Word_Smith_94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragons, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Castiel just wants some vegetables for dinner and ends up getting a little dragon along with his change. He's cute, and he can't be any trouble, right? So Castiel takes him home with him because who can say no to a cute little dragon. When he wakes up to house with intruders and a surprising secret from his dragon, Castiel starts to wonder what he got himself into.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Last Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on [this pin](https://pin.it/2fffhGp) on Pinterest. This is my absolute favoritest dragon story idea ever. 
> 
> Not much story here, more of a beginning, but I had to get this out.

Castiel walks through the market, not sure what he’s looking for. His mother’s birthday is coming up, but he has no idea what to get her. He passes stall after stall, but nothing jumps out at him as worth a closer look.

He does need supplies for the kitchen, so he stops at a large booth manned by two men who tease each other back and forth. Castiel smiles, and he wonders if they’re brothers or something more. He wishes he was that comfortable with someone else.

Looking through the produce, Castiel picks a few squashes for soup, some apples to sweeten it, and a variety of anything else that looks good. When he’s done, Castiel places his bag in front of the shorter of the two men.

“That’s a lot of veggies,” the man teases with a wink. “You need some company to help eat it all?”

Castiel blushes, not used to people being so forward with him. Whoever this man is must not know Castiel’s father. “I’m buying for my household, but thank you.”

“Of course.” The man smiles at him while continuing to tally up his total. “Three gold pieces and two silvers.”

Holding out a large gold coin worth five regular golds, Castiel waits for his change. The man digs through a bag then reaches out to hand Castiel his change. When he opens his hand, Castiel stares.

Sitting in the middle of his palm is a tiny dragon holding a gold coin next to three silver coins. Castiel picks up the silvers then tries to take the gold coin. The dragon growls at him, showing his teeth, and Castiel yanks his hand back, staring at the vendor.

“He won’t give me my change.”

The man laughs and runs a finger down the back of the little dragon, getting a little trill in response. “Well, that coin’s his hoard. You want your change, he comes with it. He likes to see the world, so he’ll probably want to follow you around.”

Castiel stares at the dragon before looking back at the man. “I can’t just take a dragon. What am I supposed to with a dragon?”

“Feed him and let him see the world,” the man says with a shrug. “He’s been with us for about three months, so it’s time for him to move on.”

It’s a cute little thing, mostly red scales with a charcoal grey underside and wing tips. Castiel has always wanted a dragon of his own, and this one couldn’t cause that much damage or eat too much.

“Well, alright.” Castiel holds out his hand, and the little dragon bites the coin to carry it while scampering into Castiel’s hand then up his arm to his shoulder.

“He’s all yours,” the man assures him while handing over his produce. “Feel free to bring him by to visit.”

Castiel heads back home in a fog, little chirps and trills sounding in his ear the whole time. Back at the house, he manages to drop the food in the kitchen and make it to his room without anyone seeing him.

He’s not quite sure how to explain the dragon on his shoulder.

In his room, Castiel lies down on his bed, putting the dragon on his stomach. The dragon looks at him, looks at his coin, then hops off his chest and disappears somewhere. Castiel sits up in a rush then hesitates. Even small, it’s still a dragon. He can handle himself.

The dragon reappears soon, chittering away as he wanders around Castiel’s room, sticking his nose in just about everything. Castiel watches with a smile on his face because the little dragon is completely adorable before drifting off to sleep.

When Castiel wakes up, it’s darker than expected and clearly late enough for dinner, Castiel scoops the dragon up and slips him into his sleeve. The dragon scampers out to his palm, then back into his sleeve, then back out, then in. He scampers and trills, and Castiel keeps smiling because he’s so cute.

He makes his way downstairs to meet with his family, but when he reaches the bottom of the stairs, the dragon digs his claws into his hand. “Ow, dang it.” Castiel shakes his sleeve back to check the dragon.

He looks at Castiel, eyes wider than he’s ever seen in the short time he’s had him. His little chirps are quieter and lower, and Castiel hesitates. Is the dragon just worried about someplace new, or is Castiel missing something?

Looking around, he realizes that it’s still dark, the house not as lit as normal. Castiel also doesn’t hear the noises generally associated with his house. No one talking, laughing or shouting. No footsteps as people move through the house. Something is definitely off.

Moving forward as quietly as possible, Castiel takes a few steps forward before making his way down the hallway to the kitchen. His dragon stays on his shoulder, claws dug into his clothes. At the kitchen door, Castiel peers through a crack to see four people in black moving around the kitchen.

Where is Gabe? And Uriel? They don’t get along and so were punished with having to make dinner together. They should be in the kitchen right now, but he can’t see either one of them.

And why would people be creeping around in their kitchen? They don’t keep anything useful in the kitchen. Castiel starts to back up, hoping to get out and get help, but then they start talking.

“Where is it? He was with the farmer’s stand, and people said they gave him away,” one person says, maybe a man.

“Maybe the kid took the dragon back. Maybe he couldn’t handle it. It’s still a dragon.” This one sounds like a woman.

Castiel really starts backing up now. He’s not exactly sure what a mini dragon is good for other than a pet, but apparently it’s something. He makes it to the end of the hallway free and clear, then a hand grabs his arm while the other covers his mouth, stifling his scream.

“Quiet.” Castiel relaxes when he recognizes Gabe’s voice. “They got Uriel, but I was in the pantry and snuck out through the tunnels. Do you know what they want?” He manages to whisper all of the questions while getting them up the stairs and staying as quiet as possible.

“No, I don’t.” The dragon is alive, a living being, and Castiel isn’t going to risk Gabe turning him over to the intruders. “What do we do now?”

“Pack a bag with things you can’t leave behind ever, a week of clothes, and make sure you can carry it with ease.” Gabe finally releases his arm and steps to the side. “Meet me in my room; I have better tunnels.”

All of the servants’ corridors are connected, but some were used more than others and have lasted better than others. Gabe like to explore, and use appears tied to upkeep, as if the magic knows where to focus its energy. Castiel nods before rushing into his room.

He keeps an ear out for the intruders, hoping they leave after being in the kitchen. Most of his important things are photos, all in one place, and a few small trinkets in a box next to the photo album. Clothes are a little harder, but he packs it all, grabs his heaviest boots, then meets Gabe in his room.

“Let’s go.” Castiel follows Gabe into his closet and through the back panel just as they hear steps outside the door. Gabe closes the wall, and the light vanishes. “Shit.”

There’s a soft chirp, then a little light appears in Castiel’s hand. He looks down and sees the dragon holding a glowing coin. He looks at Gabe who stares at him then stares at the dragon. Footsteps on the other side of the door breaks the moment, and they turn and start heading through the tunnels, the dragon lighting the way.

When they reach the outer wall, Gabe checks the peephole to make sure it’s clear, then they step outside and start walking. Castiel doesn’t have a destination in mind other than not their house. As they move, the dragon stops illuminating the coin and hides up his sleeve again, not making any noise.

“Where did everyone go?” Gabe finally wanders out loud. “How did everyone else get out of the house?”

“I don’t know. I fell asleep and came down for dinner only to find intruders and you.” Castiel moves his arm closer to him as they end up around more people, protecting his dragon.

“And where the hell did you find… it?”

Castiel sighs and grabs Gabe to pull him in the direction of most of the inns in town. He hasn’t seen the two men at the farmer’s stand before, so they’re probably visiting. “We need to find two men. They’re both tall, one really tall. The taller has shaggy brown hair, the other shorter and has bright green eyes.” He was so focused on the dragon he didn’t really see the men.

Gabe snorts but doesn’t argue. “That’s not much to go on. Will you recognize them if you see them?”

“Yes.” He thinks. “Let’s start with the inns that have pubs, and we’ll go from there.

Earning a few odd looks, the brothers start checking all the pubs for two men that Castiel will recognize but can’t really describe. They check enough places Castiel starts to feel desperate, but he finally finds them.

Castiel pulls Gabe through the crowd and pushes him into the booth next to the green-eyed man before sitting next to the taller man. He wants to see Green Eyes when talking to him. “Where did you get the dragon?”

Green Eyes raises an eyebrow before finishing his bite and taking a swing of his drink. “Well, hello gorgeous.”

“I just ran away from my house full of intruders instead of the family that’s supposed to be there.” Castiel glares at him, slightly appeased by the shock in his eyes. “Where did you get the dragon?”

He hesitates still, until the man next to Castiel growls. “Fine, Sammy, keep your pants on. Same way you did. Someone gave him to me with my change. I hadn’t seen the guy before and wasn’t opposed to a hitch hiker as we traveled.”

“The intruders wanted him.” Gabe glares at him, but Castiel ignores him. He puts his arm on the table, hand curved so people away from the table won’t see anything. For a moment, nothing, then the little dragon peeks his snout out, coin in his left paw.

“Well, shit.” Green Eyes shakes his head and holds out his hand. “I’m Dean, and this is my brother, Sam. Sorry to cause problems.”

“Nothing ever happened to you?” Gabe asks, looking between the two brothers.

“No, but we move around a lot,” Sam tells him with a shrug. “We also mostly stay at inns. Not a lot of options for them to ambush us, and we never left him behind.”

“We didn’t want to,” Dean adds, “not that he’d let us.”

Castiel sighs, wanting more answers, but not super surprised that he isn’t getting them. Dragons haven’t been reliably seen in hundreds of years, just rumors and whispers in the dark. “And do you know what he can do?”

When Dean shakes his head, Gabe explains the little dragon’s role in their escape. Dean stares at the dragon while extending a finger to stroke his head. The dragon does a little dance and gives a little trill.

“So, what do you do now?” Sam asks, sharing his food with Castiel as Dean shares with Gabe. “Are you going to go back home, find your family?”

Castiel looks at Gabe, glad for once that he’s not the older brother. Gabe shrugs with a sigh. “I don’t think so. Whoever they are, they want him, and I don’t think Cas is giving him up.” Castiel shakes his head, confirming. “And we don’t want to bring them back on our family. So we’ll head out for a bit, maybe travel to a bigger city where we can find a library.”

Dean looks at his brother, an entire conversation in glances and facial tics. “And what do you have to travel?”

Gabe rattles off the minor supplies they managed to grab while fleeing the house. Neither brother looks impressed. “You can travel with us, if you’d like,” Sam offers. “We’re out of goods, so we’re heading back home, and we can swing by a city with you.”

“And we kind of got you into this,” Dean admits, scrunching up his nose. “You can even crash with use tonight since you can’t head home.”

The dragon chirps, drawing everyone’s attention. He dances on his coin in a little circle before settling on it with what Castiel swears is a smile. Dean stretches out his hand to stroke his head again, and the dragon grabs his coin and moves back over to sit with Dean. Castiel pouts but figures he won’t lose the dragon if they’re all traveling together.

Sam and Dean finish their dinner, and they all head upstairs to their room. It’ll be a little tight, but they’ll manage. Castiel sits on the edge of a bed, watches the dragon explore the hills and valleys of the sheets.

Whet the hell is he doing? Turning upside down his entire life just because of a dragon he met today? As if picking up on his emotions, the little dragon stumbles over the sheets to his side, poking his thigh.

“It’s okay.” Castiel picks him up and presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. “We’ll figure it out, I promise.”

The dragon purrs and curls up in his hand. Castiel finds his coin and lies back on the bed, putting the dragon near his chest and handing him his coin. He takes it with a chirrup, curling around it. Castiel smiles before looking over his shoulder when the mattress shifts.

Dean nods at him before shifting to look over his side. “He’s damn cute, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he is.” Castiel watches him breathe, claws curling and flexing around the coin. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt him.”

“That makes two of us. I’m not sure what they want with him or why I feel so strongly,” Dean admits, “but we’ll figure it out. Sammy’s really good at research if we can talk him into it.”

Castiel looks across the room to the other bed where Sam already rests under the sheets. “You think he’ll go for it?”

“A chance to learn more? Definitely.” Dean moves back to blow out the candle and lie on the bed. “Just relax and sleep. We’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

Tomorrow sounds good. Castiel pets the dragon one more time then closes his eyes to sleep. He has a feeling he’s going to need it. They can figure it out tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of have this idea for a long story in which this little dragon and his coin are the key to bringing dragons back into the world. Small animal like dragons, large dragons as smart as humans, all sorts of dragons. And Cas, Dean, Sam, and Gabe go on this long, epic journey to protect the dragon, learn what he can do, then search out the place where the coin can be used as a key to bring the dragons back and it ends with this amazing view of dragons just bursting out of the portal to fill the air with the sound of wings and a rainbow of colors of scales.  
> But that's a long fic. And I've been seriously struggling with those recently. NaNoWriMo might help, but we'll see.
> 
> ****Update: this is going to be my NaNoWriMo project. I'll start posting in December, most likely, once I've had a chance to start editing.


End file.
